


Haunted Memories

by punkcats



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, Marball, Multi, marshall lee x prince gumball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcats/pseuds/punkcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall Lee is a ghost hunter, he has been a ghost hunter for almost forever, and he probably will be a ghost hunter forever. But what exactly will happen with this new guy who come into town? Marshall's life gets even crazier than before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee is a ghost hunter. He has hunted ghosts forever and he probably will keeping doing it forever. His parents abandoned him when he was 5, just left him at the orphanage door, all alone and waiting. 

The orphanage was where Marshall's career started, when he was age 9 to be exact.

Stony Creek's Home for Abandoned Children was not a new establishment. As it was built in 1897 as one of the finest orphanages in upper New Hampshire. 

For many years, the facility was well taken care of, and all children were accepted. Needless to say, It's glory days were far behind it. In 1996, nearly it's 100th year anniversary, the now old building's faded, red brick was crumbling down the sides. The windows were cracked at the edges, and the panes smudged. The once grand yard was overgrown with many types of weeds, and the outright appearance of the place was outright terrifying. 

But still, the once grand, now overgrown orphanage in a little behind the times town named Briar Grove, seemed like the perfect place to abandon a 5 year old boy.

Now Marshall didn't exactly know he was being abandoned by his parents, he just knew that he was going to be away from mommy and daddy for a while. 

But, awhile can last for a very, very long time.

Somewhere, in the year 1985, a little 5 year old boy cries for his parents, alone in a dark room with no one to comfort him except the silence, and the remnants of the past in the walls.

Young Marshall sits and wonders, wonders if he will ever see his beloved parents again . 

Flash Forward a couple of years to the year 1989, little Marshall's now 9. 

 

He wakes up to see the light pouring in through his small window in his quarters. He looks around. The only other thing in the room is a small metal dresser, for him to put the small amount of clothes he has in.

Marshall yawns, feeling quite tired still, as yesterday was chore day at the orphanage. But still he's excited, and a little bit confused at the same time, because he's figured out something.

Marshall Lee is not normal. Nor he is abnormal.

Marshall Lee can communicate with ghosts, or the clinging presences of lost people, to be more exact.

He had just learned this interesting tidbit the day before, when a basement exposition with the other orphans went a little too far, with old storage rooms being rediscovered.

Stoney Creek was a haunted building in one very haunted town.


	2. Chapter Two

The first incident happed when Marshall was only 9 years old, in the basement of Stony Creek. 

 

 Marshall Lee and his best childhood friend, Jamie Petoskey, were ditching their chores by exploring the long forgotten basement of the old orphanage.

 

 The main part of the basement was used for storage, and could be turned into more living quarters if it got too crowded upstairs. But, that wasn’t where the boys were exploring, no. They were in the even older section of the basement, the rooms long forgotten over the years.

 

 Marshall and Jamie creeped around the dark foreboding rooms, as ancient dust spiraled up around them. Marshall coughed loudly, as the dust had gotten up his nose, and Jamie shushed him.

 

 “Marshall? Please try to be quiet? What if.. what if we wake up something???”

 

But Marshall didn’t hear him, not at all. His eyes were plastered to something that Jamie hadn’t noticed yet. It scared Marshall. It was human, but at the same time, not human. It was childlike, had the appearance of a 7 year old girl, but she looked slightly off, not to mention the fact that she was _transparent._

 

Marshall could feel the terror running down his spine, like it was gripping his throat. He tried to scream, to warn Jamie, but nothing came out. He swung his head around to his friend. Jamie had obviously seen it now, as the boys face was pale white. The creature makes noises, unknown noises, as if it was trying to communicate. Jamie couldn’t understand it; all he heard were misleading moans, and non-understandable gabber.

 

 But Marshall could.

 

The little boy slammed his hands over his somewhat innocent ears, as he could hear all the cries of help to end the painful suffering it was going through. Unsure what exactly it was anymore, and even it was real, Marshall reached his hand out onto the unknown. It was cold, sticky, and it felt like ultimate despair. He gasped, the burst of confidence leaving him, and yanked his hand away from the unknown presence. A scream finally left his lips as the once humanoid spirit melted into glowing dust at his feet.

 

Marshall ran. He ran for his life and all that could be.

 

He ran screaming through the hallways, with Jamie at his feet. Up the stairs and into the main part of the Orphanage, and into his private quarters.

 

The traumatized boy threw the covers over his head, and cried, cried out of fear, like any normal 9-year-old boy would do. He stayed like that for the next two days, ultimately refusing to come out and play with the other children, even Jamie. The caretakers asked him what was wrong, but Marshall was mute. Not only did he not want to speak, he just didn’t think he was capable of it at the moment, considering what he had just been through. During this time, as he locked him self up in his room, he thought long and hard about what he had witnessed in the basement, and he made the decision to go back down there.

 

Marshall knew that it wasn’t the best idea in the world, but 9-year-old curiosity took hold. He just _had_ to see what the dust was, and if it was even real. So Marshall prepared to take a quick trip back down to the abandoned basement. He had a small mason jar, a pair of scissors, some rope, and some confidence.

 

He creeped down the old, rickety stairwell, into the main storage area of the basement. He pried open the old door- which wasn’t that hard to do since the two boys had left it slightly ajar from the last time they used it. Marshall took the same path down the hallways as he had before, except that this time, he was alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm actually updating this a lot sooner than I thought I thought I would be haha. But chapter length should be increasing soon because more of the actual plot will start, this is just the flashback part haha.


	3. Chapter 3

The basement hadn't changed a bit since Marshall had been there last, the creepy, broken furniture was still there, and the smell hadn't changed a bit. He creeped down the hallway, and back into the exact spot that he had seen her. 

She was still there, still transparent, and still unbelievably creepy. Marshall just stood there still in complete awe. His legs shook, and is mind went blank. Half of him just wanted to dash out of the dark space and up into the light, while the other half of him was filled with pure curiosity about the creature. Curiosity took over, and Marshall Lee cautiously stepped over into the unknown. The creature was an incarnation of an innocent looking 7 year old girl. She was dejectedly walking around in circles, water streaming out of her transparent eyes. 

After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, she noticed the living boy standing a few feet away from her. She looked over and into his young and innocent eyes, his looked younger then hers did, even though she was biologically younger. 

“help me.”

It was barely a whisper that she had uttered, but it was a clear plea. She was suffering. She wanted an escape.

Locked in her eyes and stuck in awe, Marshall saw a life flash before eyes, but it was not his own. Moments of a happy toddler, abandoned child, and a forgotten girl flashed before him. His hand was reaching out to touch hers. Marshall regained rational thought, and paused. What was going on? 

It was as if everything he had come to know in his short yet miserable life, had been changed around. Marshall didn't know what was up or down anymore. He wondered if he was imagining what he saw directly in front if him, and debated if he should continue his action. He locked eyes with the incarnation again, and in a moment of pure adrenaline, reached out and touched the pale hand to his. 

Marshall jumped backwards in terror once again as the sprit dissolved in a flash of light. A last, and final scream came from the child, and where she stood layer a heap of translucent, slightly glowing dust. Marshall stood, and stared. Taking in what had just happened right in front of his eyes. Should he collect the dust? Was it still her? Where did she go? Who was she? He decided on collecting the dust in the small mason jar he had, a combination of trying to prove that he wasn't hallucinating, and childhood curiosity. 

He kneeled down on the cement floor of the basement, and carefully scooped up the luminescent dust in his hands. It was warm, and felt alive with some kind of power. He carefully placed it inside the jar, and screwed it shut with shaky hands. Marshall then stood up, wiped his hands on his oversized jeans, and walked back up to his room. 

Marshall Lee would not soon forget the day that changed his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it took me a while to update this bc I was exhausted and busy, but now hopefully I'll have more motivation. This is the last flashback chapter btw, now it'll go to present day Marshall, and We'll be meeting Bubba soon as well. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

At 7 am, Marshall Lee awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. It was a rather old clock, one that he had found on his many adventures to the basement of the orphanage. It was round, and about the size of a normal persons hand, it’s once bright brass shine was now dulled, and its bells rusted. It’s iron hands barely moved anymore, but it worked, and that made it good enough for Marshall. Marshall is almost 17 now, and is counting down the days until he gets to leave this place on a calendar he saved up for on the wall. He keeps his savings that he earns from ridding houses of sprits under his bed in a glass mason jar. He is saving up to hopefully go to collage, and get away from this tiny town that constantly takes hold and suffocates him. 

Marshall drowsily turns off his alarm clock and raises out of his rickety bed. The stairs to the main floor of the orphanage are rickety, old, and rotten. Their wood creaks with every step and hasn't been washed in years. Marshall slowly descends these stairs, he doesn't want to accidentally trip and meet a fate like those lost souls in the basement did. He sits at the dining table next to his closest-person-to-a-friend, Fionna. They eat their breakfast in quiet, as none of them are actually awake yet. The dining hall is just as dreary to the rest of the damn place. Even if they were awake, no one would actually like to talk in the first place.

After breakfast, Marshall and Fionna hang out in the common room, slightly away from the younger orphans. Fionna’s two years younger than Marshall, but they became friends nothing less. 

“Okay, so I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while,” Fionna says in a hushed tone, “but I heard that theres another guy in town who can do the same stuff you can do, you know, with the dead people and stuff.” Marshall just looked at Fionna quizzically, he has never ever heard about someone else even similar to him, so this was entirely new. It was quite a small town though, and it wasn't like he got much opportunities to go to and find out news, except for a little TV now and then. “Go on…..” He replied eventually. “Well, I didn't hear much, except that he just moved here with his parents a few weeks ago. Apparently he also has pink hair, but I've never seen him, so that could be just a rumor. Oh, and his names Bubba by the way.”

“Who the hell names their kid Bubba?” Marshall snorted, “ he sounds like a little pretentious fuck to me if I've ever heard of one.” Fionna just laughed. “God dammit Marsh, you haven't even met the guy yet.” 

The next day, Marshall decided it was time to go out to the store, for he had made a little extra cash and needed some more batteries for his radio. Sometimes he hated to go out, because some locals looked at him funny, and he knew they were calling him the creepy ghost kid behind his back. While some other times, he didn't mind going out, and enjoyed seeing different faces, as long as they were the nice ones. Today was one of the not-so-good days. He stood in-line at the grocery store, with a pack of double aa batteries secured in his grip. He could practically feel the lady behind him scowl. He checked out as quickly as he could, he wasn't liking the awkward feeling this situation was constantly giving him at the moment. 

He took his receipt, and walked appurptly toward the exit. I cant wait to get away from these people, he thought, as much as he constantly wanted to be social and go out all the time, he was paranoid yet confident in the fact that people would not accept him as who he was. That was why he cowarded away from most people, even when he worked, his complete fear of rejection was too strong for him to deal with. Marshall was thinking too deeply that he didn't happen to see the person he was about to walk right into, who was also looking away at that exact moment as well. 

In a few seconds, the collided. Marshall fell flat on the floor, dropping his bag in the process. The stranger was down as well, the wind knocked out of both of them. Marshall looked up, the stranger was definitely a male, and looked about his age. His hair was also bright pink. Could this be the guy Fionna was talking about earlier? Marshall wondered.

They stayed on the ground for seems like an eternity, both of them taking in the other. Marshall wasn't sure if he should apologize or what. He felt increasingly awkward. 

“Oh my god! I'm terribly sorry,” said the boy as he eventually stood up, “Are you okay?” Marshall stood up as well and replied, “ I think I'm okay…” “Good,” the boy paused, “if you don't mind me asking, how old are you? because I swear I haven't seen anyone who looks sen close to my age since I moved here, I’m 17, by the way.” “I’m um, almost 17.” Marshall replied unsure, “What’s your name anyway?” “I’m Bubba, he said, what’s yours?” “Marshall, Marshall Lee.” 

So, this is the guy Fionna was talking about, he thought. Definitely seems like a pretentious little fuck to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit to write. Its long tho.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyye guys, so I know it's been I while since I've updated, but I was really busy with school and stuff. Also had bit of a lack of interest in this story, but now that interest is back! Its also winter break, so expect a few more updates during this couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy it!

Why am I such a fuck up? I shouldn’t be thinking about this as much as I am. It’s not even that big of deal. He was pretty hot though… Marshall wasn’t even sure what he was anymore. All he knew was that he couldn’t stop thinking about the super-hot pink-haired kid he bumped into at the grocery yesterday. He did seem like a bit of a pretentious little fuck, but who knew? Maybe he was actually a cool guy. Fionna did say that he could do the same paranormal stuff that he could do, and Marshall had never met, let alone heard of anyone even remotely like him before. His off and on feelings kept confusing him, and he had only said but a few words to the guy, he shouldn’t be thinking about this. 

Marshall was snapped back into reality when he realized that he was on a job, and he should be looking for paranormal activities, and not contemplating the looks of a guy he has barely met. He looked around the attic of the house he was supposed to cleanse. It was dusty, and obviously not accessed very often. It was also narrow, with some wooden crates in a corner and some other junk strewn about the space. He couldn’t feel anything off right away, but the owner said that they were certain about seeing something. 

As he looked around, nothing apparently odd stood out to him, until he saw the easel in the corner. At first glance, nothing seemed particularly off about it. Except for the fact that Marshall could literally feel energy radiating off from it, he wouldn’t have had any idea that something was terribly wrong with it. He inched up to the artifact, its harsh metal legs illuminating with the glow from Marshall’s flashlight. He whipped off the stark white sheet covering the object. Marshall gasped; he had never seen anything like this one before. On the easel, there was a painting. The painting appeared pretty old. It was of a woman, which wouldn’t exactly be weird. But, the woman wasn’t just painted, she was alive, or as alive as a dead person can be, and she embodied the painting. She was wearing a tortured expression. The canvas itself was leaking a crimson red. It was bleeding. 

The woman inside disappeared as Marshall laid his hand upon the red stain. The canvas continued to bleed, and it collected into a puddle on the ground and disintegrated into luminescent crimson powder. He quickly collected this dust and swept it away into an old mason jar. Marshall had never seen a sprit stuck inside anything before; mostly they were just free, but confined to certain space. He pocked the jar in one of the pockets of his large, leather coat and descended the rickety latter which he had come up. The owner of the house shouldn’t be having much trouble at all anymore.

He left the house, after being paid, and started to walk back toward the orphanage. The street had a few other houses on it, but they weren’t to close together. The street was also in the woods, like most of Briar Grove was. 

The cool breeze ruffled his shaggy black hair and brushed his cheeks as he passed by one of the houses. He felt a bit odd, like he was being watched. Feeling a bit uneasy, he looked around him. The road was empty. Something moved in the corner of his eye, near the window of the small house on the street corner. He couldn’t quite make it out, it was definitely a person though, not an animal or anything else. As he got closer to the house, Marshall began to see that the person was a boy with bright pink hair. He was sitting in the window, staring out into the street, towards him. 

It was the exact same guy that Marshall had accidently bumped into at the store yesterday. The guy that Fionna had told him about; the guy that was constantly in the back of his thoughts since yesterday. So this is where he lives, Marshall thought. He kept walking closer to the house, since that was the way he had to go anyway to get back home. The guy suddenly disappeared from the window, only to appear again coming through his front door. He started to walk up to Marshall. Oh shit. His names Bubba right?

“ Hey, uh Marshall, right?” he greeted. 

“Um yea,” Marshall replied, “Hey”

“So uh,” Bubba started, “ I know this is probably really awkward, but I haven’t met anyone else my age here except you, and I was just wondering if you would, um like to hang out sometime, because it would be uh, nice to have a friend.”

“Uh, yea. I mean sure, that sounds fun.” Marshall replied. He wasn’t sure why this guy was asking him to hang out; Marshall wasn’t even that cool. Marshall wasn’t even sure why he was agreeing, he wasn’t sure if Bubba was a pretentious fuck or not. But, he did seem nice enough, so why the hell not?


	6. Chapter 6

“Fuck…” 

Marshall whispered quietly to himself, taking deep but slow breaths to calm his on setting anxiety. He was standing outside the small café, the only one in the town. It was where he had planned to meet with Bubba yesterday. He didn’t even know why he agreed to this. Marshall didn’t need any more friends, he had Fionna, and that was good enough for him. He couldn’t just back out now though, he had made a promise to this guy, and it’d be rude to just ditch him without really knowing the guy. So he calmed himself down, and ignoring the weird looks he got from others around him, walked into the tiny, brick café. 

Bubba looked up at the clock. Then back at the door. Marshall wasn’t here yet. He sighed to himself, for all he knew, Marshall could’ve found something better to do with his time than meet with a guy that he just met at the town café. Bubba was just about give up and get something to drink on his own when a familiar mop of black hair walked through the door. Marshall awkwardly glanced around the small shop until he the found the guy he was supposed to meet here. He sat down and smiled sheepishly at the pink-haired man across from him. 

“Uh Hey,” he said, “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting…”  
“No! I mean…. Its fine, I wasn’t here long.” Bubba cut in, a soft blush rising up to his cheeks. 

“Would you guys enjoy anything to drink?” Questioned the young waitress who had just come up to their small table in the quitter corner of the café.   
“I’ll have a coffee, please,” replied Marshall, and Bubba, ordered some tea, black tea, to be exact. He then smiled sheepishly at Marshall, as kind of a weird peace offering I know you’re late but its okay smile. 

“So uh, where are you from?” Marshall cuts in.   
“Well, I was originally born in Oregon, and lived with both my mom and dad for a while, until my sister left to collage when I was 5, and then we moved to new york to live closer to her. Then I guess I basically just moved here a few weeks ago. What about you?”   
“I’ve lived here my whole life, “ Marshall remarked, “I live on the east side of town in the orphanage, my parents left me there when I was 5, and just never came back.”  
“I had no idea… that’s terrible… did you ever figure out why they left you there?” Bubba asked.   
“No, but I like to think that they just couldn’t take care of me anymore, from what I remember, we lived in a tiny house. We never had a lot to eat and my dad would occasionally blow all his money on alcohol. They weren’t bad parents, I just hope they didn’t leave me because they were sick of me.”  
“ That’s ridiculous,” Bubba, exclaimed, “ I honestly don’t think anyone would get sick of you, and if they did, you don’t deserve parents like that anyway.”   
“Thanks man,” Marshall smiled as the waitress set a fresh cup of steaming coffee in front of him. “ I don’t think my parents would’ve done that, but sometimes my own insecurities get the best of me. But yeah, the orphanage isn’t that bad, really I’m used to it by now.”   
“How old is that place exactly? I’ve heard it was one of the first buildings in this town.” Bubba asked.   
“ At least a hundred,” Marshall sighed, “There is some creepy shit in there though.”  
“Really? Like ghosts and stuff? Have you seen any?”  
“ Yea, I have,” Marshall, replied sheepishly, “ I saw one for the first time when I was 9. I was wandering around the cellar with my friend, and this little girl just appeared out of thin air, screaming. Jamie of course ran away, but I could understand what she was calling for. So I reached up and touched her. She melted slowly into a fine dust in my hand. It was quite an experience for a nine year old. I mean,” “I’m not sure if you believe me,” Marshall said faster now, “or think that I’m like super or something, but I saw it with my own eyes but-“ “ So you mean it melted right when you touched it?” Bubba cut in excitedly, “ and you understood was it was saying?”   
“Um yea,” Marshall replied anxiously.   
“Well, because that has happened to me too, and I’ve jest never met another person who could do that as well.”  
“Wait-really?” Marshall asked as Bubba nodded his head. God, he looked so cute when he was excited, Marshall thought. “That’s amazing.” He said finally. So Fionna wasn’t lying, and this eccentric pink-haired guy was just like Marshall- except for the pink hair of course. Bubba smiled at Marshall again as they walked up to pay for their drink at the register.

After they paid they walked outside to the yard in front of the café, where they would part ways. Marshall looked at Bubba and looked away, but he could not get the thought of his soft pink hair and perfectly shaped features out of his head. He didn’t understand why Bubba was so attractive to him all of a sudden. He had never found a guy attractive before, and other than that had not given any thought to his sexuality. He just couldn’t get Bubba’s face out of his head. Marshall was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even watch where he was going, causing him to trip and fall right on the pink-haired boy. The next thing he knew was inches away for that ever-so desirable face. Bubba didn’t know how he ended up on the ground, merely inches away from Marshalls face either, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. He could feel Marshall’s hot breath on his face. Marshall could practically hear Bubbas heart beat. The world seemed to stop for those few seconds before either of them realized what was going on. 

Marshall jumped off of Bubba as fast as he could while uttering a quick “sorry”. His face was as red as fire, and little did he know that Bubba’s was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was updated so much later than i wanted it too be, but here it is. And I will actually make an effort to update a lot more okay......


	7. Chapter 7

The flowery fields around Marshall were glowing, lit softly by the sun filtering through though the clouds. It was eerily quite, but at the same time it felt alive. Marshall could feel the touch of the sun on his shoulders, and the wind against his cheeks. The grass danced with breeze, all throughout the hill that Marshall was on.

 

 He wasn’t alone, there was another teen boy next to him, but this one had brightly colored pink hair. He was smiling as well, and the two men sat in the silence of the scenery. The boy with the black mop turned to look at the other, expecting to meet another bright-eyed face, but instead, there was darkness. Black, deafening darkness, seeping into the grass, dissolving it into the void. Marshall was alone as the man next to him crumbled away; his face slowly broke apart, his presence vanishing to nothing. The sky had disappeared, the sun had gone, the hills had gone, and the soft wind had gone.

 

There was only fire, or what felt like fire as it rippled through Marshall’s being, tearing his insides and emotions to shreds. He was alone for real this time, his only friend being the darkness that seeped into every crack. The silence was broken by screams. They shattered the void and stole the silence. Marshall could feel fingers grazing his back, or _maybe_ ; he thought, _they were claws._ Marshall was paralyzed; the creature touching his back had sent shivers that shocked his spine. He could feel hot breath on his neck— _or maybe it was cold breath?_ It’s not like he could **see** what was creeping up behind him.

 

 _Oh fuck no;_ Marshall winced as he felt the fingers move across his neck. It was slowly coming around the side of him, almost in his view. It’s damp fingers leaving spiny marks across his neck and shoulders; it slinked its way to the front of Marshall.

 

Marshall was staring into the blank eyes of his almost-long-forgotten parents.

 

~

 

Marshall woke up shaking. His parents’ old and lifeless faces were burned into his retinas. The creaks the cracks of the old orphanage settling were all that could be heard. Soft whispers of moonlight filtered through the decades-old curtains. Marshall was the only one awake. The clock beside his bed read 4am.

 

  Marshall was scared, he almost never thought of his long gone parents anymore. All the baggage that came with his abandonment was too much emotional torment for Marshall to deal with, especially if he was trying to be focused on leavening this orphanage. Still, their eyes were once warm and alive, and tonight, they were hallow and lifeless. _They just looked so much older in his dream_ , Marshall thought. Marshall remembered them younger, more alive, not like the sickly, broken dream versions that sent shivers down his spine.

 

 _There was no getting to back to sleep after that_ , so Marshall hesitantly dropped his legs off the side of the bed and made his way to the bathrooms. He turned up the water all the way, not even caring if the droplets burned his skin, as it felt numb and clammy anyway.

 

Marshal tried to be strong, he really tried, but it was hard to not feel broken and alone in this orphanage, even if others constantly surrounded him. He had Fionna, who was a pretty nice friend--to say the least—but she didn’t understand the way people looked at him; “the orphaned boy who could see ghosts”. There was Bubba now as well, but Marshall felt like he didn’t even know him yet. (Even if he made Marshall light up at the even the slightest mention of him.)

 

Marshall’s fingers grazed against the back of his shoulder and sent a shock down his spine.  He jumped, and reached his finger back up to his shoulder, where he felt a patch of skin that felt different from the rest. It was slightly puckered, cooler, and felt different from the rest of his shoulder. Marshall jumped, _it was in the exact same place that the fingers had touched him in his dream._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is pretty short, but it contains important plot stuff, so yeah. Next chapter should be sometime next week, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fanfic on here. I just had this overwhelming idea for this story and I was like I have to write it right now. I know it's not great yet but I tried, it's also a bit short but that's because it's like the first chapter so there's not much. but please tell me if you liked it.


End file.
